tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lion Sweeps Tonight
Log Title: The Lion Sweeps Tonight Characters: Hound, Scourge, Sit-Com Location: Southwestern United States - North America Date: May 20, 2013 TP: Non-TP Summary: Scourge tries hunting two Autobots at once, and gets more than he bargained for! Scourge flies overhead, tracking for Autobot signals. He has been bored lately, and hopes to find some prey to dismember. The scent of an Autobot or two, maybe a Junkion, waft into his processors. Hound rolls along in Jeep mode with Sit-Com nearby. "Well, Sit-Com, that was a bit unpleasant.... I think those humans were up to something but I'm not sure exactly what. They just had a creepy...Decepticon feel to them. Especially that leader of theirs." The Jeep drives on, scanners taking in their surroundings. "I just don't entirely understand humans... they have so much culture and can be so warm and caring, but some of them can be as cold as a Con, too." "Gang members," Sit-Com says, "That's the vibe I got. Watch more 21 Jump Street." Hound says, "21 Jump Street? Oh, Television..." Hound chuckles. "Gang members - that makes sense. They were trading something they said was books, but it was some kind of chemical compound. It was odd that they were in such a hurry to hide what they were doing." The Jeep would shrug if he was in robot mode. "Oh well. Hey, I see we're coming up on a forest over there. Want to go explore a bit?" His jeep-mounted gun points to the scrubby pinyon-juniper forest up ahead." Scourge dives down and streaks towards the two bots. He transforms and his claws bare and outstretch, attempting to tackle the Jeep Autobot when he least expects it. >> Scourge fails his generic combat roll against Hound. << Sit-Com yelps as he sees the Sweep dive down, swerving and transforming! "Lookout, a Sweep on your six, Hound!" The motorcycle splits apart and re-forms into the jovial form of Sit-Com. Let the laugh track begin! Hound stops as Sit-Com yelps. His scanners work furiously, locating the danger above as he transforms to robot mode. "Slag." Hound's arms reappear from under the front of the jeep while the legs emerge from under the back of the vehicle. The Sweep misses as the Jeep stops short, landing in front of Hound. "Surrender, Autobot, and I may make your death...less painful," he says. He rushes at Hound, attempting to tackle and pin him. >> Scourge fails his generic combat roll against Hound. << Hound reacts instinctively, leaping back from the attempted attack and bringing his missile launcher out of subspace. "I think I'd like to avoid death, period, thanks!" He exclaims as he fires at Scourge. >> Hound succeeds with its generic combat roll on Scourge. << The Junkion pulls out his own weapon and fires at the Sweep. "Begone, foul fiend of darkness!" he exclaims. >> Sit-Com fails his generic combat roll against Scourge. << Scourge dodges the Junkion's attack, but grunts as the Autobot's attack hits. "Insolent fools," he growls, "You're no match for me!" He fires his blaster at the Junkion. >> Scourge succeeds with his generic combat roll on Sit-Com. << Hound assumes a shooting stance, using one hand to hold the other steady as he fires again at the Sweep. "You know, I really don't appreciate it when Decepticons ruin a perfectly good Nature walk!" >> Hound succeeds with its generic combat roll on Scourge. << Sit-Com ows as the Sweep shoots him! "Argh!" he shouts, running at the Sweep and attempting to punch him! >> Sit-Com fails his generic combat roll against Scourge. << Scourge sidesteps the Junkion's attack, focusing now on Hound. He attempts to slash at Hound's chest with his claws. "I'll carve you open!" >> Scourge succeeds with his generic combat roll on Hound. << Hound arghs as Scourge's attack hits the headlights of his Jeep mode, shattering the glass. He stumbles back and steadies himself against a juniper tree. He points his gun at the Decepticon, glancing at Sit-Com to access his injuries, and then says "Not if we put you down first." Hound fires his missile launcher, aiming for Scourge's head. >> Hound fails its generic combat roll against Scourge. << "Yeah, put him down, like a rabid dog," Sit-Com says, firing at the Sweep again. Not wanting to get in close with those claws. >> Sit-Com fails his generic combat roll against Scourge. << Scourge easily ducks to avoid the incoming shots, shards of headlight glass falling off his claws. "I'd like to see you try," he snarls, lunging at Hound again, his crimson optics flashing dangerously. He once more attempts to tackle the Autobot. >> Scourge succeeds with his generic combat roll on Hound. << Hound whips his gun up as the Sweep comes at him, trying to fire before Scourge's attack, but he is a second too late and is knocked off his feet by the larger mech. He goes crashing to the Earth, attempting to wrestle free of the Con's grip and land a punch on Scourge's face. >> Hound succeeds with its generic combat roll on Scourge. << The Junkion tries to distract the Sweep, swinging his ball and chain at Scourge. "Don't worry Hound old buddy, ol pal, I'll get him off ya!" >> Sit-Com fails his generic combat roll against Scourge. << Scourge bats the ball and chain away, but is punched in the face by Hound. "Be careful where you put your hand, Autobot. You just might LOSE it." He snaps his jaws at the offending fist! >> Scourge succeeds with his generic combat roll on Hound. << Hound says, "Ow!" Hound yells as Scourge bites his hand and tries to shake his hand free of the wild Con. "I dunno - let me see if I can lend you another hand..." He swings his free fist at the Sweep. >> Hound succeeds with its generic combat roll on Scourge. << Sit-Com dohs as his shot goes wide. "I must need aiming practice," he says. But when the Sweep bites Hound, he tries to punch the Sweep again! >> Sit-Com succeeds with his generic combat roll on Scourge. << The combined punches of Sit-Com and Hound dislodge the Sweep, and he rolls clear of Hound. He rubs his jaw and beard, to make sure it's all still connected. Then he fires his headcannon at the Junkion. "Let me introduce you to the great Junkyard in the sky!" >> Scourge succeeds with his generic combat roll on Sit-Com. << Hound rolls away, propping himself on an elbow just as he sees Sit-Com get hit with Scourge's headcannon. "No!" Hound glares at Scourge, bringing his gun up to fire at the Sweep once more. "What are you doing here, anyway?" >> Hound fails its generic combat roll against Scourge. << Sit-Com cries out as the headcannon blast knocks him backwards. Fortunately, as a Junkion, he can repair himself in a pinch! So he does so. "What does it look like?" the Sweep Leader snaps, "Hunting Autobots! And you two just happen to be my unlucky prey." He fires at Hound this time, leaving the Junkion to his own devices. >> Scourge succeeds with his generic combat roll on Hound. << Hound sees the attack coming, but being on the ground doesn't leave him much time to avoid it. He cries out as a hole is blasted into his arm - the one he lifted up instinctively to shield himself. Fortunately, it was not the arm he shoots with, and he sits up, props his elbows on his knees, ignoring the pain and fires at the Sweep, hoping the shot connects this time. As he does this, he says "Sit-Com! Are you OK?' >> Hound succeeds with its generic combat roll on Scourge. << "I'll live," Sit-Com replies, finishing patching himself up and then pointing his blaster at the Sweep. "OK Sweep, time for your rabies shot!" >> Sit-Com fails his generic combat roll against Scourge. << Scourge is hit by Hound again, though he manages to dodge the shot by the Junkion. "You should worry about yourself," the Sweep leader snarls, leaping at Hound again. His claws attempt to find purchase on the Autobot's armor. >> Scourge succeeds with his generic combat roll on Hound. << Hound again instinctively brings up his left arm as Scourge pounces. The Sweep is able to grab his arm, and the hole he already blasted into it does not help make this any more of a pleasant experience. Hound grimaces at the pain and his optics flare a more intense blue. "Sit-Com, I do believe you you missed the rabies shot - maybe you should skip that and go straight to neutering this puppy instead!" He yells as he swings his free fist at the Sweep again. >> Hound fails its generic combat roll against Scourge. << "One neutering, coming up," Sit-Com says, hopping up and attempting to jam a blade into Scourge's back. >> Sit-Com fails his generic combat roll against Scourge. << Scourge avoids Hound's swinging arm, and bats the stabby Junkion away. "What's the matter Autobot? This IS nature. Haven't you heard the Humans' saying? Nature, red in tooth and claw." Well, pink, in his case. He slashes his claws at Hound again for emphasis. >> Scourge succeeds with his generic combat roll on Hound. << Hound grunts as Scourge's claws scrape at his chest and he attempts to roll with the attack and roll away from the Sweep at the same time. "I much prefer the saying 'Take only pictures, leave only footprints'....and I'm gonna say leaving claw marks on Autobots doesn't count! You should try to relax, enjoy the scenery out here - get rid of some of that tension you've built up!" Hound points his missile launcher at Scourge again and fires. >> Hound fails its generic combat roll against Scourge. << "Yeah, leave footprints, ON YOUR FACE!" Sit-Com says, attempting to kick the Sweep, karate-kid style. >> Sit-Com fails his generic combat roll against Scourge. << "This IS how I relax," Scourge says, "Predators are a fact of life. Just watch any wild space for long enough. You'll see a hawk grab a rabbit. Or a lion taking down a zebra. It's kill or be killed, and we Sweeps are part of that cycle. We hunt Autobots to keep their numbers down." He bats the Junkion's foot away easily. "Very clever, Junkion, but it will avail you not." He fires at Sit-Com again, while dodging Hound's missile. > Scourge fails his generic combat roll against Sit-Com. << "True," Hound comments as Scourge fires at Sit-Com, getting on his feet and backing away. "But sometimes the prey fights back. The zebra can kick - and break the lion's jaws. Or the hawk may grab something it thinks is easy prey - like a snake, perhaps - and the snake strangles the hawk instead! I know Nature, Scourge, and there's nothing natural about you." He fires again, aiming for the chest." >> Hound fails its generic combat roll against Scourge. << "Yeah, you freak!" Sit-Com says, "What kind of Transformer has pink claws? You look like you belong in a Pride Parade with those nails, not a battlefield!" He pewpews Scourge. >> Sit-Com fails his generic combat roll against Scourge. << Scourge snorts. Yeah, he's been called unnatural before. Old news. "You're just jealous," he snaps at the Junkion, "Your Leader's beard isn't as thick and full as mine." Referring to Wreck-Gar's spindly thin long facial hair, of course. "Yes, sometimes the prey fights back, but mostly it is doomed," he says to Hound, "Just like YOU are!" He fires his debilitating acid ray, which eats away at a target little by little. >> Scourge fails his generic combat roll against Hound. << Hound sees the Sweep aim his gun and dodges to the right just in the nick of time, avoiding the acid. "Ha! Doomed, you say? Well, this zebra has some kick... would you like a taste?" Hound withdraws his missile launcher and brings out his laser turret gun. "In fact, have a BIG kick!" He fires the gun. >> Hound fails its generic combat roll against Scourge. << "I'm STILL prettier than you, Sweep," Sit-Com counters, firing at Scourge to keep the Sweep on his toes. >> Sit-Com succeeds with his generic combat roll on Scourge. << Well so much for Hound's 'kick', though it would appear the Junkion got lucky. "Hmph," Scourge snarls, leaping at Sit-Com and trying to tear at the Junkion with his claws. "Then I'll just have to go for the weaker zebra, then!" >> Scourge succeeds with his generic combat roll on Sit-Com. << Hound says, "Oh no, you don't!" Hound yells as Scourge attacks Sit-Com. "It's time for this 'lion' to be de-throned!" Hound swings a fist at the Sweep, attempting to knock him off balance and away from Sit-Com." >> Hound fails its generic combat roll against Scourge. << The Junkion is clawed, and sparks fly as Scourge's talons dig deeply into his armor. He reaches for a shovel in his subspace compartment. "In the Jungle, the mighty Jungle, the Lion Sweeps Tonight!" *KLONG* >> Sit-Com succeeds with his generic combat roll on Scourge. << Scourge is clobbered on the noggan, and falls down, unconscious! Hound shakes his head, clearing his optics, and reaches his hand out to congratulate Sit-Com. "Thanks, I really needed a helping hand. Great shot- if a bit unconventional!" He smiles and nods to the road. "Maybe we should go... Sit-Com nods. "Let's make like a tree, and leave." He transforms, speeding off with Hound! Sit-Com looks back at Scourge before he transforms, "He's going to have suuuuuuuuuuuuch a headache." Sit-Com folds down into his Junkcycle Mode. Vroom, vroom! Hound rolls away, blasting "On the Road Again" from his speakers. The scout's arms disappear under the front of the jeep while the legs fold up under the back of the vehicle. Scourge stays flat on his face and doesn't wake up until well after the bots have departed. He rubs his headcannon and moans. "Ugh, stupid Junkion," he murmurs, "I'll rip his TV out for this." Autobot Message: 4/75 Posted Author The Lion Sweeps Tonight Mon May 20 Sit-Com ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "This is Sit-Com, good day. And now the news. Hound and I were picking a peck of pickled peppers, when suddenly Dick Dastardly with Wings rained on our parade. After tussling with the Head Sweep for a while, I finally picked 'em up the field mice and bonked 'em on da head. So we were Hare today, and gone tomorrow. Be on the lookout for a cranky Sweep with a lump on his headcannon. Peace out." Category:2013 Category:Logs